Mynarco
Lyrics Nihongo (New Version) それは 鉛をまとった 張りつめられた こころの支配 気づかないまま 押し寄せる 潮が満ちていくような 物語 ある夏の晴れた日 繰り返し漏れだした 流れる血のように さわれない記憶に触れる ああ逃げられない にげたくない さけられない いきたくない もどれない もうききたくない やりたくない させたくない 失わない わたせない そうゆるされない すてられない けしたくない 見せたくない わすれない こうするしかない おもわない 考えない くるしまない やるせない 垂れ流された時に 離れない焼き付くネガ 映し出す面影が しまい込む記憶に触れる Romaji (New Version) sore wa namari wo matotta haritsumerareta kokoro no shihai kizukanai mama oshiyoseru shio ga michite iku you na monogatari aru natsu no hareta hi kurikaeshi moredashita nagareru chi no you ni sawarenai kioku ni fureru aa nigerarenai nigetakunai sakerarenai ikitakunai modorenai mou kikitakunai yaritakunai sasetakunai ushinawanai watasenai sou yurusarenai suterarenai keshitakunai misetakunai wasurenai kou suru shikanai omowanai kangaenai kurushimanai yarusenai tare nagasareta toki ni hanarenai yakitsuku nega utsushidasu omokage ga shimaikomu kioku ni fureru English Translation This is The lead I wore I was taut By the mind's control Is unnoticed Surging in A tide like it's going to a full Story That summer's sunny day Leaked repeatedly As my blood flow, They are touching my memories that does not touch theirs Oh I cannot run away Don't want to run away Inevitable I do not want to go Don't go back I don't want to listen anymore Don't want to do Don't want to want Don't lose Don't pass Yes, I cannot forgive I won't discard you I won't erase I won't show you I won't forget There's no choice but to do this Don't think Don't think I won't suffer It's useless To the flowing time that is hanging, Negatives, not to burn away, My projected face Touches away to crowded memories Nihongo (Old Version) それは鉛を窓の谷間に詰められた心の支配 気づかないまま押し寄せる潮が満ちていく様な物語 ある夏の晴れた日 繰り返し漏れ出すと 流れる血の様に 触れない記憶に触れる もう 逃げられない 逃げたくない 避けられない 行きたくない　戻れない ああ 聞きたくない　やりたくない　 させたくない 許されない　わたせない もう 成りたくない　落ちたくない　 枯れたくない 死にたくない　また死ぬの もう 振られない　想わない　 考えない 苦しまない　やるせない 誰かがされたときに 離れない焼き付く背が 映し出す面影が しまいこむ記憶に触れる Long Version それは 鉛をまとった 張りつめられた こころの支配 　 気づかないまま 押し寄せる 潮が満ちていくような 物語 　 そこは 青く閉じ込める 敷き詰められた 鏡の世界 　 隠した思いを 透かし出す 見せしめられた 無意識のログ 　 溢れ出す残像に 届かない声が消える 覗かれた途切れる過去 澄み渡る記憶が残る 　 　 そこに さわれば消えていく 傷付けられた 偽りの原基 　 苦しまないように 見せかける 粛清された かじかむ意識 　 ある夏の晴れた日 繰り返し漏れだした 流れる血のように さわれない記憶に触れる ああ逃げられない にげたくない さけられない いきたくない もどれない もうききたくない やりたくない　 させたくない 失わない わたせない そうゆるされない すてられない けしたくない 見せたくない わすれない こうするしかない　 おもわない 考えない くるしまない やるせない 　 垂れ流された時に 離れない焼き付くネガ 映し出す面影が しまい込む記憶に触れる 　 あの夏のこの場所で 背けない焼き付く目が 離せない思い出と 繰り返し同じ夢みる Long Romaji sore wa namari wo matotta haritsumerareta kokoro no shihai kizukanai mama oshiyoseru shio ga michite iku you na monogatari soko wa aoku toji komeru shikitsumerareta kagami no sekai kakushita omoi wo sukashi dasu miseshimerareta muishiki no log afuredasu zanzou ni todokanai koe ga kieru nozoka reta togireru kako sumiwataru kioku ga nokoru soko ni sawareba kieteiku kizutsuke rareta itsuwari no genki kurushimanai you ni misekakeru shukuseisareta kajikamu ishiki aru natsu no hareta hi kurikaeshi moredashita nagareru chi no you ni sawarenai kioku ni fureru aa nigerarenai nigetakunai sakerarenai ikitakunai modorenai mou kikitakunai yaritakunai sasetakunai ushinawanai watasenai sou yurusarenai suterarenai keshitakunai misetakunai wasurenai kou suru shikanai omowanai kangaenai kurushimanai yarusenai tare nagasareta toki ni hanarenai yakitsuku nega utsushidasu omokage ga shimaikomu kioku ni fureru ano natsu no kono basho de somukenai yakitsuku me ga hanasenai omoide to kurikaeshi moredashita onaji yume miru Long English Translation This is The lead I wore I was taut By the mind's control Is unnoticed Surging in A tide like it's going to a full Story That Confines blue The reflected world Obtained to spread I put a watermark on My hidden thoughts I have shown My unconscious log In my overflowing afterimages, My undelivered voice disappears And I look into my interrupted past My perfectly clear memory remains In there, It disappears if touched The flase primordium Scratched As I do not suffer, I pretend To be purged In a cold and numb conscious That summer's sunny day Leaked repeatedly As my blood flow, They are touching my memories that does not touch theirs Oh I cannot run away Don't want to run away Inevitable I do not want to go Don't go back I don't want to listen anymore Don't want to do Don't want to want Don't lose Don't pass Yes, I cannot forgive I won't discard you I won't erase I won't show you I won't forget There's no choice but to do this Don't think Don't think I won't suffer It's useless To the flowing time that is hanging, Negatives, not to burn away, My projected face Touches away to crowded memories In that summer's place, My unburned, unturned eyes, With my untied memories, Leaked repeatedly in the same dream I have Song Connections/Remixes *jubeat saucer originally used a different version of Mynarco, with slightly different lyrics compared with the pop'n music and jubeat plus versions. However, it was changed to the pop'n music and jubeat plus version of Mynarco at an unknown date. **Also, the "new" version of Mynarco is used on the jubeat saucer ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK -Kaori&Kotaro- album. ***The pop'n music Sunny Park original soundtrack Vol.1 album uses the original version of Mynarco as well. *A long version of Mynarco, titled Mynarco Addiction, can be found on the pop'n music Sunny Park original soundtrack vol.1 album. Trivia *'Mynarco' was incorrectly assumed to be sung by Hatsune Miku at the time of pop'n music Sunny Park's release. This was later debunked in Mynarco's song comments, where positive MAD-crew notes the vocalist is a woman known only as nia-chan. *Mynarco marks the first time when Osamu Migitera uses his positive MAD-crew alias since beatmania THE FINAL Original Soundtrack, when it was used on the remix of mur.mur.kurotoh's taulanaewn. **positive MAD-crew is a combination of his positive MA and D-crew aliases. Music Comment The weeping melo fully opens, frets fully opens, I will product after a long time of birth (Mad story). Song Production Information positive MAD-crew & nia-chan's singing person Mechanical voice? Good to be asked. But, actually, it's the voice of all flesh and blood. (positive MA stories/What voice is said to do as well made as "like soft") So, up-and-coming vocalist, Nia-chan's song person's debut song is now. The recording, outrage to say that what is done without rehearsal. (MAD stories/sorry) It is a song that in such circumstances, born out by the twists and turns (positive MA stories/That over there is the light) Come to think of it, how to read, It looks like there was some various discussions (D-crew stories/Somewhat such as not being aware of a fantastic feeling..) For a song, so so the story and basis even came out. (Nia-chan's song person stories/Nice to meet you~) In back to the story at the beginning, although it is matter of machine voice, What is to say that the evidence of the voice of flesh and blood, but Nia-chan's song person is going to get to sing it hard in the future. MAD stories/Of such, not in evidence at all! ...) Well then, (Crew stories/Among the early trend of the times, such as going to shed sauce, I'm sure, I have a negative thing like that get baked in head ...) Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Drum'n Coredust Jacket.png|Mynarco's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:Positive MAD-crew Songs Category:Osamu Migitera Songs